LightStorm Crysis
by LeakproofHail7
Summary: This is probably the first time you heard of me but the name is Elana Lightstorm and i'll be frank, what you're about to read is most likely the first time you have ever read any thing like this. (takes place in crysis 2)
1. Chapter 1

Hello LeakproofHail7 here with another story only in the Crisis series. Now I'll admit this is going to be an interesting story to write but I had to do it. It has my OC Elana Lightstorm taking Alcatraz's place, and yes I know this is most likely the first time there was a woman as the main character in the Crisis series. My younger brother had joked about her being in it and since then I couldn't get the damn thing out of my head so I'm putting it on paper so to speak. I hope you enjoy this so before I kick this of, Elana if you would.

Elana: LeakproofHail7 does not own Crisis.

* * *

"What the Hell!"-talking

'Squids incoming'-radio

"_Shit this is not good"_-thoughts

"**Tactical options available**"-Suit AI

* * *

Name's Elana Lightstorm and I am immortal, and before you ask it sucks ass. I am at a tiny 4'10" and have silver hair and blood red eyes that you would think a vampire would have, in which my squad has never let me forget after that incident in Iraq. And no I will not go into all I'll say it involved three terrorist, shit load of smoke and strangely enough, a goat.

Anyway I have been alive for 2500 years or so, give or take a century. Now before you think I've always been here no, I travel through different dimensions, that is why I'm so old. You see, when I was 13 the shards from two swords had fused to my heart, one demonic, and the other angelic, which gave me said immortality. I have several different abilities but my main power is the ability to manipulate lightning and I have that since birth. Still I should get to the point, I wanted to tell you about some things that I'm still trying to understand, who know? Maybe this will make more sense to you than me.

* * *

**In the Deep End**

**Hudson River, NY**

**August 23****rd**** 05:13**

"So what the word?" "Sit 'til we get orders to deploy and kill us some bad guys." Was all I heard when I started to come to. "Suck it up, Marine. There's no bad guys up there, Folsom. Keep telling you, this is strictly a humanitarian crisis-ebola or some shit." I looked up to the left when the man next to me, Chino if I remember correctly, nudged my arm. " Tell him, Lightstorm."

I rolled my eyes as one of the men on the other side of the room said, "Lightstorm ain't talking much this morning. Contrary to popular belief, people, tequila is not good for your health." He got up and walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder and asked, "Right Light? Just nod your head, we'll know you're alive."

"How about I put my boot up your ass? Will that be enough?" I snarled as my head decided to feel like it split itself open. Now if you were to like inside the room, you would be shocked to see me. I'll admit I'm short, being stuck looking like a thirteen year old forever does that.

The man laughed as he sat back down, "Still your charming self I see?"

The man next to him spoke up, "Anyway, its bullshit-you don't call Force Recon for an EMAT evac." He stood up and hunched over with his arms spread out. "There's bad guys up there, I sw-" He was interrupted when Chino shoved him back yelling, "Get the hell of me, man."

The comms blares to life, 'Listen up, Marines. Time to get this Doctor Gould. Get your asses forward, get scuba gear on. Ten minutes. Weapon prep.'

We all stood up when the paranoid guy spoke up, "Toldya. You don't take out the abola virus with an M-16."

Chino replied saying, "Yeah, just don't shoot this Gould, okay?"

The man behind the guy spoke up, "Man, I heard it was an alien invasion."

The other guy joked saying, "Yeah, right. Illegal aliens."

That's when shit hit the fan because we heard something hitting alongside the submarine and one of the men said, "What the fuck is that?" Immediately afterwards an explosion hit the ship. When we regained our balance he shouted, "Get out people! Back up!"

We all sprinted out of the room as the comms blared telling everyone to abandon ship and that there was a hull breach. When I caught up with the rest I had to help open the door so everyone can get through. When we finally got out of the sub and to the surface all I saw a ton of fire and smoke in the air.

One of the men started to call for Chino before he was told that he didn't make it and that I was the last one out. That was when one of the men spoke up, "What happened to these people, man?" That's when I realized there were bodies in the water around us. "Just don't touch them." "Hey, looks like Lady Liberty took some heavy fire." When I looked I agreed with him, she did take some heavy damage. One of the men snorted, "Yeah, she still standing, though. Stubborn bitch."

That's when the water seem to start boiling around us. "Hey, what the hell…?" Someone exclaimed. When I looked down I saw red lights underneath us. I quickly shouted, "There's something under us! Get your asses moving!" Before I could react I was thrown into the air when what seemed like some sort of ship flew out of the water.

When I resurfaced I saw the ship start shooting at everyone while our squad leader told us to swim for shore. Just as I started to try to get away I felt myself get shot several times before blacking out. I came to the sound of gunfire and when I opened my eyes I saw someone with a HMG shooting at the ship before it took off and left, crashing a few seconds later. The man walked towards me asking, "Where's my support? Where's the sub? Fucking Ceph took you all out? …That can't be…Gould's counting on us…"

Before I passed out I heard him say, "Lightstorm? That's your name? Lightstorm…Destiny's a bitch, huh? It'll be on you now, girl."

* * *

And that's a wrap. Now I know that I kept pretty close to the games with this part but this is an important part of the game and I have no idea how to change it any more than I did. Now if you're wondering why she is there she had jumped to that dimension several years prior to the events of the first Crisis. When that took place she had been stationed elsewhere hence she was not involved the first contact of the Ceph.

She's not going to use her powers unless she has to do to the fact that she is trying to keep her abilities a secret, but when she is by herself then she'll cut loose a bit but that will take a while. Please read and review because really and truly I'm nervous about this do to the fact that this is likely the first time a woman had the nano-suit and not a guy, and no I'm not sexist it's just there is no other story that I know of that does this so I am essentially breaking new ground. Please tell me if you like this or not I'll be trying to make the next chapter as soon as possible and please no flames or insults.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back Leakproof here with another chapter don't really have much to say so on with the story.

Elana: LeakproofHail7 does not own Crysis

"What the Hell!"-talking

'Squids incoming'-radio

"_Shit this is not good"_-thoughts

"**Tactical options available**"-Suit AI

* * *

**Second chance**

**Pier A, Battery Park, NY**

**August, 23****rd****, 06:37AM**

When I came to I saw that the sun had come up before realizing I was wearing something I know for a fact that I had not been wearing before I had passed out earlier in. That was when I heard mechanical noises then I heard a voice which I noticed had came from the suit, "**Integrating new DNA profile. Initializing.**"

While I waited I gave myself a quick onceover seeing that I had a black and silver suit that left nothing to imagination. Soon after a HUD system came up in front of my eyes with radar to the left and an ammo counter and energy meter on the right. I looked ahead and saw a body lying on the ground, when I approached a recording went on. From what I saw in the recording the man that saved me was dying from some sort of contamination and that I was his last chance apparently. I also noticed that the suit had changed it size when it had come in contact with my body. He didn't know why it did but I think I know why. The shards in my body must have done it to insure my survival.

Anyway as the recording went on he told me that I have find Gould as a last wish. That the link had to be broken with the suit. Something about symbiosis which made me rather nervous. Before it ended he told me that they used to call him Prophet and to remember him before he shot himself. When it ended I bent forward to pick the pistol up off the ground, a Nova I believe, before sighing.

"_Really Prophet, no ammo?"_ I thought.

I looked around briefly before heading to the door which had a padlock on it. I broke the lock by kicking the door open, after that I went through the hall while being on my guard. While I was walking the suit intercepted a radio transmission about bodies being found on the beach and that there were a few live ones as well. If my hunch is correct I bet those are surviving marines from the submarine. I started to run through the building hoping to get to them before anything happened.

The suit picked up the transmission again talking about seeing what they knew and that someone named Lockhart wanted something bad before the HUD went nuts , 'Prophet, its Gould. You read me, man? Prophet?'

I brought my left hand up to the side of my helmet, "Gould, this is Lt. Lightstorm. Do you copy, over?"

I leapt over a gap in the catwalk and ran through the doors when Gould responded, 'Prophet, listen to me." I then heard gunfire as I went through the halls. 'I dunno if you can hear this but their coming for you. You have to find those Marines.' I then came to a dead end. I looked around before I saw a ledge above me. When I jumped and pulled myself up I tried to contact Gould again, "Gould, do you copy? This is Lt. Lightstorm of the US Marines, do you copy? Fuck comms down."

I looked up when I heard gunfire again, only closer this time. When I went to open the door I accidently ripped the handle off, shocking me because I knew damn well I didn't put enough force into it, unless the suit made me stronger, if so I'm going to have to be careful with my strength from now on.

I then pushed the door open and went outside. That's when the suit spoke up, "**System Override.**" After that I couldn't move, _"Damn it! What the FUCK!?"_ I thought furious. "**Systems Online.**" The visor then changed and had icons popup pointing at different things, two I was quick to notice. A marine was being shot by a soldier whose gear I didn't recognize. "**Threat detected.**" The suit then told me that the Tactical Visor gives better battle awareness, allowing me to tag targets and mark objectives as well as give me info on different tactics that are available.

When I finally got control of myself I decided to tag the soldiers which I found out were CELL forces which worried me considering that I might have to fight an entire army by myself, not cool. I then jumped down to the ground ran to the stash of ammo to resupply, after I loaded up I peaked around the crate to see where the two soldiers were only to see a third had shown up. I pulled the tactical visor up again to tag him as well, before I started moving the radio came on.

It was Gould, 'Listen, Prophet, CELL are all over downtown looking for you. I'm sending you my coordinates.'

When I saw the route I nearly cussed a storm, only reason why I didn't was that the Cell soldiers would have heard me, and I sure as hell did not want to lose the element of surprise.

"_Oh, all I have to do is go though half the fucking city, I can do that. NOT! What the hell! I not invincible."_ I thought angrily. I shook my head muttering, "I need a bigger weapon if I'm to get to Gould." I sighed. I looked to see where they were, after seeing that they were going the other way I quickly sprinted for the statue in the middle of the park. I glanced around to see if there was anything useful to use, spotting a rifle I picked it up and the HUD told me it was called a Scarab. I pulled the clip out to see if there was ammo loaded, after that I stood up and aimed down the sights and lined the CELL soldiers up, three shots, three dead CELL.

After I grabbed more ammo I went to the building where the NAV point was while making sure that it was clear, once I went in though, I didn't take more than seven steps before I felt my body freeze up and heard the suit say, "**System Override.**" Before I could start swearing I saw the meter next to the motion tracker start rising, "**The stealth meter indicates the level of enemy awareness.**" I then rolled my eyes, "No shit dumbass!" I whispered harshly as I heard someone approaching.

Next thing I knew was the armor suddenly flashed a dim blue before vanishing. "_The hell? I have cloaking!?"_ I was all I could think as the suit explained about stealth mode when I saw a CELL soldier walk to the door, look around briefly then turn around muttering about hearing things. I grinned as I regained control of my body thinking about all the shit I can do with the cloak. I crept up behind the soldier before grabbing him by the throat and viciously smashed his head on my knee, breaking his skull with an audible crunch.

I let the corpse hit the floor while I waited for the energy meter refill though I did try to hasten it by trying to channel my lightning but that I quickly discovered was a bad idea do to the fact the armor did not like it. I fell to my knee as the suit went haywire as it reacted to the lightning "**Warning, unknown power surge detected. Nano-suit rebooting, analyzing. Unknown energy is deemed compatible for suit powering, suit reconfiguring, estimated time till complete, twelve hours.**" I groaned in annoyance, "_Lovely, that means I can't use my powers, FUCK!_" I thought as got back up. "Guess I got to do things the old fashion way." I muttered.

I reactivated the cloak when I heard movement ahead; when I left the room I found myself in a small courtyard with two soldiers in it and boy did I hear some very interesting information about this Lockhart. Apparently he has a personal vendetta against Prophet and wants him dead, and unluckily for me I now have a massive bull's-eye now painted on me. While the two talked I looked around the place to see if I can sneak by when I saw an old cannon and had I'll admit a stupid but fun idea. When I saw it was loaded I put a nearby cannonball in then slowly aimed it at the two, when I shot I was reminded just why they were known as body mulchers. One second they were in one piece, the next their torso exploded into a mess of meat and bone.

I think I stood there for a minute trying to understand what happened and for some reason I could swear I heard someone retching. I quickly ran to the wall and climbed over it to try and get away from the scene only to dive behind cover as bullets hit the stone work around me. When I looked over I swore when I saw a CELL camp and EVERONE there was pissed. I mean it was like I kick a fucking hornet nest with how much soldiers were pouring out of the place.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have shot the cannon,_" I thought nervously as more soldiers came out of the camp. I immediately activated the cloak and hauled ass to get the hell away only to freeze when I saw that to get where I need to I have to go through the camp.

All I could do was whimper.


End file.
